Hold
by yume girl 91
Summary: She doesn't dare to hope for a place within the other's heart yet in the same moment refuses the arms of another.Hinted SaitoxChizuru   onesided OkitaxChizuru 7th from 64 Damn Prompts


Prompt .7: Hold

Her gaze kept straying.

Each swift cut a soft whoosh of compressed air sliced many invisible foes. Undoubtedly Saito-san pictured them in his mind's eye, the Choushuu dissidents, becoming simply prey to the fangs of the wolves of the Mibu. _Such dedication to an ideal inspired her_ - soapy suds splayed through her fingers. Chizuru quickly lowered her head, realizing with a nervous flutter that she'd been staring at Saito-san's practice.

Such forwardness was wrong, she knew...but still..she couldn't cease to be mesmerized by the elegance of his motions. Chizuru worked a few minutes longer, scrubbing the cloth dutifully, aware of the prickling sense of being watched - but it was only Okita-san, lounging on the engawa. She kept her eyes down, hoping it had escaped his notice - she wouldn't able to take his teasing about it later...

"Hajime-kun."

She didn't dare look up.

Saito-san paused, flicking an inquiring glance to his friend.

Okita-san was _smirking_; she could _feel_ it. "Why don't you teach Chizuru-chan a few moves?"

Her eyes widened; Saito-san _hmmed_, glancing to her. Unexpectedly, a wave of heat washed over her face, flustered, Chizuru burst out. "Oh, no! It'd be too much trouble- I - I mean Saito-san is so -"

"-what? Busy?" Okita-san prompted, a subtle leer present that Hajime frowned covertly at. "It's just training, Chizuru-chan. Don't you want to get better?"

"Well, yes! I-"

Saito-san frowned thoughtfully, "perhaps it would do no harm. We cannot keep protecting you when our own lives are on the line."

Ashamed of the reminder spoken so calmly by the man, she flushed even more, hanging her head. "I-I'm sorry! I'll do my best!" feeling unfairly overruled, she set aside the day's wash and wiped her sudsy hands on the apron around her waist. Eventually setting it aside in a small pile on the ground. Chizuru inhaled a small breath and with visible nervousness walked across the short space and took up position, resting her hand lightly on the hilt of her sword.

A long moment passed, one where she could feel their eyes scrutinizing her. She hoped her nervous blush was quite gone - a newer wave threatening as Saito-san tilted his head at her, impassively striding forward.

"Your stance...it's off."

She couldn't help but gape as he came closer, stepping behind her, presence a solid statue radiating heat. Chizuru flinched, mumbling a quick apology as his hands descended to her shoulders, molding her to the proper alignment. The gestures were impersonal, fleeting. She hardly dared move other than how he guided her. Somehow little by little her tension eased. Saito-san's very essence seemed to hone her senses. He had said before of her blade's clarity, she thought it came from just being near _him_.

With that thought steadying her heart rate, Chizuru tilted her head up, gaze straight ahead. Intermittently, her eyes strayed to the sheltered length of the engawa, drawn to Okita-san's easy manner. The auburn-haired man had straightened to an upright position, cradling his chin in a broad hand. His gaze was fixated higher than her - on Saito-san who made a noise of approval over his work - Okita-san wore an indescribable look then. One Chizuru puzzled over when it abruptly vanished, a smirk sent her way.

She blinked - the change was like the passage of night into day.

_Was Okita-san upset with Saito-san? _

The former was an enigma of smiles and a line of death threats spoken by the same mouth. Saito-san...was the perfect soldier in every way. Chizuru could've admitted easily her admiration for the man had grown from watching him in battle - the way he moved sleekly for the kill, was something she knew she could never hope to emulate, _never daring to think of another far more impossible place she wished to hold with him_.

"Yukimura." Saito-san intoned quietly with just a hint of impatience. She refocused, pliant to his guidance. She soon lost track of time, following the swift _forward-side-sweep_ motions they went through. Eventually he released her, stepping to the side, observance intended as she resheathed her sword to his calm command. "See the foe clearly, Yukimura, and do not hesitate."

Chizuru released a soft breath, emptying her mind of all thought. When she was ready, her hand slipped to the hilt of her sword and was drawn swiftly, the clang of metal meeting air a pure, sweet note. She didn't glance to see Saito-san's expression- but felt rather a flicker of warmth like faint pride rest on her before Okita-san clapped loudly.

"Improvement already! Shall we give credit to Hajime-kun being a good teacher or Yukimura-chan for mimicking Hajime's body language?"

She huffed a little and sheathed her sword, averting her reddened cheeks from further scrutiny. To her surprise, Saito-san sighed as well, adding a deliberate warning. "Souji."

His smirk grew more pronounced. "What, Hajime?"

The other turned away dismissively, saying nothing more. Chizuru glanced covertly to the side, watching Saito-san's innate grace as he walked away.

"Thank..you." she murmured a feeling of shyness coming on. Saito-san paused in the doorway behind Okita, half turning back. "Yukimura..."

"Yes?" she looked up, a hopeful smile forming.

"Tea..would be a pleasant compensation."

"Oh! Okay! But..." she faltered, sending a guilty look to the half-finished bucket. Saito gave her a pointed look and continued through the doorway with a subtle swish. Chizuru glanced after him frantically then making a decision, scrambled up the engawa, haste in her manner, causing her sandal to catch and nearly send her flying. A little cry spilled from her lips, her flailing arms suddenly pinned, captured by strong arms faintly scented by clove and dust.

"Whoa there, Yukimura-chan." Okita laughed somewhere above her head. She blushed a violent crimson, struggling immediately as her stance was uprighted, "ano, Okita-san! Pardon me for my clumsiness!" again she lightly shoved at the circle of his arms.

"Your eyes are always on Hajime-kun..." he said softly, not immediately letting go.

"Release me please." Chizuru pleaded, tears springing to her eyes. On occasion the man had saved her - unable to respond why. She feared _the why_ now, refusing to tilt her head back to meet the eyes of the Shinsengumi's resident jokester.

"Make sure you don't fall on _his_ path, Chizuru-chan." He finished, withdrawing the light rest of his arms. Like a freed animal, she stumbled to the doorway, pausing to toss almost defiantly over her shoulder. "I won't. I promise you that much, Okita-san."

He stared after her back, laughing quietly to himself long after her hurried steps had indicated her flight after _his friend_.

"Hah...sure know how to pick 'em, Souji, old boy." Okita chided softly to himself.

_You'll never want me to hold you_..

-finis

Disclaimer: do not own Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan ): bummer.

AN: Listened to: Iris-Goo Goo Dolls. D= this was harder than I thought to write out. Damn. )x

No flames!

Reviews appreciated ~


End file.
